Lizzie
| tribes = | place = 4/16 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 29 }} Lizzie is a contestant from . Originally part of the core four on Holt, Lizzie gradually branched away from her allies when she found more in common with Joe. However, Lizzie's bossiness brushed many of her tribemates the wrong way, but she recovered. She would fall victim to a fire-making challenge after Daisy gave her one more shot to make it to the Final Tribal Council. Profile Name (Age): Lizzie (26) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Store Manager Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: be kind, genuine, and honest to everyone unless it’s just not possible Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: my biggest strength is my social game my biggest weakness is challenges Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? how old are we talking :joy:if old means around my age then I think it’s life experiences that get them further because they have a lot to share and probably a lot more in common with majority of the cast, which means a more social game. Not saying this to be 100% fact but it’s just my own personal opinion ! 18 year olds are just starting out in life ! So maybe they don’t have as much to share ! which could mean not as tight on social bonding ! Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I will win because I play a different style game ! Survivor Lizzie started on the older tribe where she formed an alliance with the other women on the tribe: Daisy, Stacy, and Tracy. They reeled in Sabe as an extra number. Over time, Lizzie and the others would lose trust in Sabe. Holt lost the first two Immunity Challenges, but had easy votes in both Alyssa R. and Sniper. At the Tribe Switch, the Holt tribe was divided by trustworthy players and untrustworthy players. Lizzie ended up on the trustworthy tribe along with her allies Daisy and Tracy. While on this new tribe, she grew close with Joe from the Peralta tribe. At the merge, Lizzie, along with the other original Holt members, hold a majority. However, her interests were more aligned with Joe's. Lizzie jumped on board the plan to blindside Stacy, which lead Joe to believe the two were close. Charge, another original Holt member, was left out of the vote, but Holt still wanted to keep him around. Joe and Lizzie wanted him gone, so Lizzie insisted that he was a threat and needed to go. She had to convince the others on Holt that Charge needed to go. Despite them not wanting him gone, they obliged. Lizzie's bossy attitude rubbed her allies the wrong way as well as her association with Joe. While Joe was planning Daisy's blindside, Lizzie was flipping away from him to save herself and instead blindsided Ryan C. with her original allies. And at the next vote, Joe was in trouble, but he managed to convince Lizzie that he had a Hidden Immunity Idol. Lizzie ran back to her girls and insisted that the vote be Schmutz rather than Joe in order to avoid Joe's idol play. Lizzie's allies went along with it. At the next vote, Lizzie was no longer trying to save Joe and was glad to let him go. Now without Joe, Lizzie became the swing vote between two potential pairs. However, Cub and Sabe had greater plans. Sabe used an idol on Lizzie and himself, and Cub played an idol on herself. Daisy had won Individual Immunity, which left only Tracy non immune. After Tracy was eliminated by default, Sabe felt like Lizzie would be his "goat" and therefore was happy to string her along. His plans were halted when Daisy won immunity. Lizzie was on the chopping block, but Daisy forced a tie between Lizzie and Cub. Cub ended up winning the challenge, sending Lizzie out of the game as the final juror. At the Final Tribal Council, Lizzie congratulated the three finalists on reaching the end of the game. She asked Cub to name one move she made in the game. She told Daisy that she enjoyed playing the game with her, then promptly asked her why she deserved to win over Cub and Sabe. Her final statement went to Sabe, who she told would almost certainly not get her jury vote. She asked him what he benefitted from causing chaos from the final six onward. Ultimately, she voted for Daisy to win, which she did in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History In Episode 12, Sabe used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Lizzie, negating 2 votes against her. In Episode 13, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Lizzie and Cub, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Lizzie was eliminated at the tiebreaker. Trivia * Lizzie is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Jack in , Alex in , Lenny in , Caity in , and Jerome in . ** Of these contestants, Lizzie is the only one to compete once. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Brooklyn Jury Members Category:Holt Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn